dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
War On Venus
War On Venus is the second chapter of War On Earth sci-fi roleplaying story. This chapter is closed now. For rules and overview, see War On Earth =Characters= * General Dagu, leader of Pluto, played by User:Mighty Erick * Queen Selene, queen of Moon, played by User:Mighty Erick * Warrior Chieftain Yehoshua, leader of the Venus Warriors, played by User:ShineSpark * Commander Flamefang, Commander of the Mars Empire, played by User: Flamefang * The other seven planets have not been assigned. You can play them!!! =Previous thread= * The Secret of Artemis =War On Venus= Pluto has captured the priestess Medea, and now she is being sent to Pluto in a spacial capsule * General Dagu': Oh, no! They discovered my robot... That does not matter, I have the Artemis warrior and that is the very important thing. The Venusian Troops have begun to suit up to invade Mercury. War Chieftain Yehoshua is briefing his troops. * Chieftain Yehoshua: Mercury is a large planet, but we will be able to defeat it using... these. Yehoshua pulls back a curtain revealing fifty V1 Suits. * Chieftain Yehoshua: These Suits can protect you up to four thousand degrees kelvin, and two thousand below zero temperature. It is immune to small Kinetic Weapons and all Plasma Technology. Zoom sensors can go up all the way to six times the human sight, and fifty reflex, movement, and attack protocol, as well as built in transmitters. Our Mercurian enemies have strong defenses, which we cannot pass without these!! Yehoshua whips away another curtain to show a different version of the suit. * Chieftain Yehoshua: These are my Demolition Suits! They are equipped with Ion Charges, Photon Adhesive Bombs, and (Continued Laster.) Suddenly, an emergency message enters in Venus's communications. It is the Queen Selene * Queen Selene: Oh, my Diana! Yehoshua, Can you hear me? The V and VI armies of Mercury are going to reach Venus at this moment. That is a surprise attack, they were hidden behind the Solar Wind bursts! Can you hear me? Oh, I hope, the solar wind is too powerful today and it is breaking down the comunications... Can you hearme? An attack by surprise! A big explosion is heard on Venus. Suddenly, a cloud of war-class modified Pro Shock Proton hide the Sun. More explosions, and more ships coming. On Mars, Center of the Mars Empire Soldier:" My lord, the attack on Venus is going well, all preparations have been made for your immediate arrival on the field of Battle." Commander Flamefang: "Very well, Prepare the transports!" Soldier: "Wait, my lord, Phase two of the attack is beginning! You cannot land on the planet, the Venetians have invented a new weapon, one capable of defeating even our prime men!" (*Cracking communications*) General: "Sir! My lord! We, we, cant hold them! These suits! We're being destroyed! All positions fall back! Fall back!" (*Crackling* *End communications*) Commander Flamefang: "It seems I'm forced to take desperate measures.... initiate the Sub-orbital bombardment of all enemy forward positions!" Soldier: "Initiating now! I'm getting you a live visual!" (Flashes are seen across the battlefield as massive shells rain down like hail) Soldier: "It seems they're falling back. We're gaining ground! Wait, wait, they're retreating towards their ships! They're running away! Haha we've won!" Commander Flamefang: "Concentrate your fire on those ships! We can't let those suits get away!" Soldier: "Roger that!" (Suddenly the ground below the advancing troops shakes, then the whole area heaves upwards as a massive explosion radiates from the ground) Soldier: "Oh.... oh my god! What happened? All of our men!" Commander Flamefang: "I think that was their failsafe..... they left us the land... but not much of it.... Land the rest of the ships we need to secure the whole area and set up a temporary base. With luck, from there we can proceed to take the rest of the planet!" (comm. link spurts to life) Engineer: " My lord! I am proud to announce that our Leopard En1 walkers are functioning correctly and will be ready for deployment in a few days!" Commander Flamefang: "Very good, continue your work, i look forward to their completion." Engineer: "Very well, i shall redouble my efforts!" (Comm. link turns off) Commander Flamefang: "We have a long fight ahead, let us hope it brings victory for our glorious empire! Should those foolish Mercurians try to invade? Well my defenses on Phobos and Demios should hold them.... along with my minefields and satellite defense systems." * General Dagu: OK, it looks like Mars has won on Venus. But... what ever happened to the mercurian armies? Mars attacked, but Mercury has not released any single missile. Well, may be the Mars-Mercury alliance has broken down. My troops will keep the block on the asteroids by now. What? Medea is here? Bring her here? * Priestess Medea (sedated, to prevent her transformation): What is happening? * General Dagu: Nothing at all. It is only I have thougth you will be safer being here, Mercury armies are really close to Earth, Mars has taken over Venus * Princess Medea: Where is the Queen. * General Dagu: She is OK. Do not worry. You are my guest. Servants, bring her food and drink, she has to be treated as a Queen * Servant': Yes, my loooord! Servants offer meat, milk and wine to the priestess. Soon she feels better, and she begins to trust on Dagu * Priestess Medea: Thanks for the food and the wine, it was excellent. Now let me go back to Moon, I have to see the Queen * General Dagu: You will go back to Moon, of course, but first tell me... how did you get that transformation thingy? * Priestess Medea: Transformation? Oh, my head hurts! Yes, the transformation, that is the last thing I remember. Well, unlike Pluto and Earth, Moon is an enchanted place, full of spirits and strange goddesses, being Hekate one of them. I visited her temple, touched her sacred fire and through the fire this blessing entered my flesh and blood. That is a bestial goddess, and she has put a beast on me, when that beast wakes up, I sleep down. When the beast is awaken, I just dream, I have beauitiful dreams indeed. But that beast only wants to eat flesh and to drink blood, she tricks me, she made me to dream I am eating a piece of cooked meat when I am really devouring a whole living bull. That beast, who is really three beasts, only obeys Hekate, I can not even control her. * General Dagu: Well, just to talk, not that I am really interested on creating a whole army of Artemis warriors to take over the Solar System... I mean... if I, I say, if I clone you, will your clones have the same power? * Priestess Medea: You have not gotten it, really? You can not clone the spirits of the three beasts have taken my body. * General Dagu: You people of Moon only think of spirits and charms, how medieval! Science! Science! Science! Science explains everything! Your explanations have made me sick, I will prove you wrong. Soldiers! Take her to the cloning maching thingy! I bet your clone will have the same... beast... turning into... stuff.... you have. * Priestess Medea: No! They wont! After some hours, two Medeas are back * General Dagu (looking at Medea): See? Your clone is exactly the same you are! * Priestess Medea: I am not the true Medea, Medea is her the other Medea... * General Dagu (looking at the true Medea): Oh, sorry... ehem... See! Your clone is exactly the same you are! Now I will make her angry and she will turn into a monster just like you. * Priestess Medea: OK... but if you are wrong you will have to let me go back to Moon right now! * General Dagu: Deal! Now I will make your clone to watch horrible cheap-animation morning cartoons for little kids until she gets totally angry and maaaaad!!!! The show starts. Dagu turns on tv and the clone begins to watch. * Clone: It is horrible! These puppets... no, these animations, these characters do not even move... are just talking pictures or something like that, and these nonsensical guys in a purple ET-like suit... but... the worse... the dinosaur! The evil dinosaur! Let me out! let me out! * General Dagu: Bind her to the chair! * Priestess Medea: By Artemis, it will not work. * Clone: Make it to stop! Stop the madness! * General Dagu: Come on, blow! Be angry! The clone explodes, but she does not blow off steam, she really blows out. The clone' material became unstable and she blew * Priestess Medea: I told you, it was not going to work * General Dagu: No, no, wait, it just gave me an idea... I can use these tv trash like some sort of massive destruction weapon... * Priestess Medea: Do whatever you want. Just let me go. * General Dagu: Oh, OK... you can go... I will say soldiers to give you a spacial car. Now let me alone, I have to develop this tv thingy weapon. * Priestess Medea: Ok... Bye, bye... The soldiers come witha car, and Medea goes away * Soldier: Sir, did you leave Medea to escape? Why? You know the tv stuff is not useful as weapon, we already try it and it did not work * General Dagu: No problem. I just planned this all. I left a transmissor on her skin, she will take us right to the temple of Hekate. Everything is going just like a dream. By the way, prepare an attack on Mars and start negociations to build up an alliance with Mercury. Mars has become a problem, we will have to dicth of that Fireclaw... I mean... Flamefang guy. (Back on Mars) Soldier: "My Lord, i am pleased to announce all Venusian resistance has been annihilated. As for those suits that cost us so many lives, they are being analyzed for possible information and replication. We have also managed to capture some Ion beams as well as particle disruptors from the enemy research facility. With these we hope to shed some light on the theory of Particle disruption." Commander Flamefang: "Thank you, are the government transitions going as planned?" Soldier: "Yes my lord. The old Government has been dissolved and we are replacing it with our own trust worthy people. Though, I must say, General Birn has objected to your choice, he is growing more rebellious by the day." Commander Flamefang: "The fool, he truly thinks he can usurp me? And for what reason? His petty new governing structure? It is weak and gives him too much power! When i have subdued him, the Ruling council shall decide his fate!" Soldier: "Um, sir, what of the Mercurian armies? They left most of the fighting to us while their supposedly "Superior" fleet blockaded the planet." Commander Flamefang: "The Mercurians are of no consequence, let them lead their own forces as they will. If they wish to be cowards, let it be so! I just hope for their continued support throughout this war. Personally i am pleased with the capture of Venus and need no more. Yet they demand my help at every turn, in taking Earth, the Moon, and Pluto. Earth is the jewel of Human civilization, i shall not dare attack it no matter what. For all i care the Moon can be burned to cinders, all it is the breeding ground for those crazy priestesses! Pluto though... their leader is smart, it would be wise for us to keep as best relations as are possible in a war." Soldier: " Then what do you wish of me?" Commander Flamefang: "I do not wish anything of you at this time, return to your quarters." (Comm. Link turns on) '' General Birn: "The time has come! I shall throw down your rule! For all these years you thought i was your loyal servant, to grovel at your feet! NO! I answer to myself, and you SHALL suffer for your opposition of my plans! Soon this System will be mine!" '' (Comm. Link turns off) Commander Flamefang: "What an idiot! He thinks he can stop my Leopard Walkers with masses of Infantry?" (Three days later, TV turns on) News Reporter: "This is the Daily News! Good morning Mars! Here we have the latest and most likely final reports on the "Birn Rebellion"! Today, General Birn's forces submitted under the sheer power of the new Leopard Imperial Walker. Birn has fled off world. His destination is yet unknown, though should he attempt to conjure another attack of this type, he will be repressed with the might of our Empire! Despite his defeat Birn managed to inflict losses upon our forces that are not acceptable, the Martian Military has been weakened." (TV turns off) Commander Flamefang: "Well that was a little harder than expected... though we have been proven the victors... at what price? We have lost an entire 7th of our military power!" (Door opens) Soldier: "My lord, i have an item which i wish to present to you, i think you will find it of great interest..." Commander Flamefang: "Go on... oh, oh my... is that what i think it is? Where did you find this? Soldier:"Within Birn's abandoned base, sir." Commander Flamefang: "So, he was receveing communications from Pluto..... wait a minute.... Get me a comm. line with the other planetary leaders! Now!" Soldier: "Yes, yes, m'lord.... right away m'lord!" Commander Flamefang: "Dagu waves the truth in front of our eyes, yet this truth is as transparent as glass! Let us hope all goes well, or this could be the end for all of us...." During her travel back to Moon, Medea is able to see how a strange nearly transparent ship crosses the space entering into the asteroid ring. This ship produces a strange shockwave altering asteroid's path. Soon a cloud of lethal asteroids is thrown right toward Mars. Meda can not believe what is happening. That is a rain of Doom" ''Meanwhile on Moon, Queen Selene tries to make contact with Dagu. When she finally gets it, he gives a really weird excuse to explain the kidnap of Medea * General Dagu: Oh, yes, I thought Martians would try to kidnap her so I kidnapped her first in order to keep her safe. But now she is in the way back to Moon. But Queen Selene does not know if she can trust on Dagu anymore (Back on Mars) (On a massive screen, dots begin to appear, moving slowly forward, all heading directly towards Mars). Soldier: "Sir! I think we're under attack! They've sent hundreds of projectiles at us! Enough to destroy at least a half of the planet's surface! About 5 minutes to impact!" Commander Flamefang: "I want a scan on those! Now!" Soldier: " Right away! They don't appear to be uniform in size or shape. they aren't missiles... I'm doing a material scan now.... they seem to be made of Rock, metal and Ice... they must be asteroids!" Commander Flamefang: "What? there weren't any meteor storms on forcast for almost four months! They can't just appear out of nowhere!" Soldier: "No, i think they're from the asteroid belt. Someone or something must have pushed them towards us! oh, and about 4 minutes to impact." Commander Flamefang: "Well they're going to hit the minefield soon, deactivate them!. If they hit this will be a huge blow to our defenses..." Soldier: "My lord! Our communications are being jammed!" Commander Flamefang:" And the situation worsens! If we're being jammed that means they're going to invade us! Establish laser communication with what mines you can, then do thermal, magnetic and particle scans! If there's an enemy force out there i want them found! And fortunately there's no solar wind bursts today... Get all defenses online. Phobos and Demios must be on full alert!" Soldier: "Well it seems the storm's trajectory is going to take it clean past the moons but it will hit some satellites and of course damage the surface badly. I'm staging an immediate evacuation." Commander Flamefang: "The Adventure!" Soldier: "Um, what?" Commander Flamefang: Get me in contact with Trajeni antique shipyards now! Soldier: "But we're being jammed!" Commander Flamefang: "Well use the local network!" (Comm. link on) '' Salesman:: Hello! This is Trajeni Antique shipyards! How may i help you?'' Commander Flamefang: Yes, this is Commander Flamefang, I want you to release the "Adventure" cruiser from its hold immediately, and transfer it to our laser communication once it reaches the co-ordinates 13-683. I want it remote controlled, no one on board! '' Salesman: "What? No! You can't make us do that!" Commander Flamefang: "Well, considering i could have a couple battlecruisers at your station in... about 2 minutes, i think i can." '' Salesman: "Ah, erm, right well, ok..... uhhh, Thank you for using Trajeni antique shipya..... oh whatever!" (Comlink off) '' '''Soldier:' "Sir we have laser communication with the "Adventure"! What would you have me do with it my lord?" Commander Flamefang: " Move it to 14-453." Soldier: "Um, are you sure, thats right in front of the asteroids..... you'll have to pay for the damage you know...." Commander Flamefang: "Yes, i am sure.... and paying for damage isn't exactly an obstacle for me..." Soldier: "We're going to have some spectacular fireworks in about 10 seconds. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Impact!" (A series of huge explosions rock the screen and illuminate it with bright orange, yellow and white fire.) Soldier: "That was Beautiful! Hey, look the asteroids have been deflected by the blast!" Commander Flamefang: Ok, clear up the remains with some missiles.... anything smaller will be incinerated by the atmosphere." Soldier: I think i'm getting something on the scanners....i'm... not sure what it is.... can't make it out... wait! it just vanished.... What? Commander Flamefang: "Maybe its Dagu, up to his tricks again.... I hope he hasn't noticed the hole in our minefield....." Back to Pluto. A strange soldier appears from nowhere right before Dagu. He has a black-suite * Hideous Soldier: Mission was a total failure. Martians stopped the rain... of... DOOM * General Dagu: Well, very nice, very nice. I knew Martians were able to stop these asteroids. I just wanted to see their time response to a massive attack. Most Plutonian ships are hidden behind exterior rings of the asteroid belt, and I was needing information about martian defenses. Result: Pathetic! I have total control over the outter planets' hydrogen mines, so my ships can use fusion energy to reach near-to-lightspeed velocities! Martians are totally unable to stop them! It took them over five minutes to destroy the asteroids, my ships will be landing onto the Martian surface in just two minutes. * Hideous Soldier: But.. what if they have a minefield? Our ships will just... crash... * General Dagu: May be you are right. I have talked to Mercury, I am not really sure but it looks like they are going to support us. May be we can force a "war" between Mercury and Mars just to see how martian defenses work. Venus was defetead, Mars is weak because of the War on venus, Moon has lost its best artemis warriors, Earth can not even control a lunar revolt. Mercury is the last planet able to stop our war plans, so it will be nice if the Mercury army is weakened by a war. After that, Mercury would be useful as a minor ally, but they will never be a threat to our supremacy. * Hideous Soldier: What about Medea? Did you get anything from her? * General Dagu: No. But she has to be landing onto lunar surface at this moment, she will take us to the place where she got that strange power she has. If everything goes well, we will discover the truth behind the charms and spells of these lunar enchantresses. And then we will be able to finally take over the whole solar system, yes, they will pay. Those fools continue saying Pluto is not a planet, but... it is a planet, it even has an anthem and cute flag... I mean... It does is a planet! I have a plan, I will take over Earth, and I will declare Earth will be a MOON of the Moon, so they can feel just like we feel when they said we are not a planet anymore. A dwarf planet... A DWARF PLANET! WHAT the RATS is that! Aaaamdmdmddhjs Args! Ehhgad! Dagu lost his control and he begins to cry like a crazy monkey. His doctors quickly sedate him * General Dagu: Oh, thanks. I was needing that. It is enough, stop... I SAID STOP! Thaanks. (Back on Mars) Commander Flamefang: "Well it seems we are facing an attack... I want all Defense satellites online as well as Phobos and Demios. Pull 1 quarter of our space navy back from Mercury, no more no less, we cannot risk them invading a place where we aren't fully entrenched. Make sure to alert all ground forces, if they do land we need to stop them before they can get to the capitol." Soldier: "Yes, sir. Shall i get the Particle disruption emplacements online?" Commander Flamefang: "Of course, I want all missiles ready to launch! We will not loose this battle!" =Next= This thread has concluded. Next thread: Mars, planet of War =See also= No related threads have being created yet Category:War On Earth